Cadaverous
by Vantoase
Summary: Jacob discovers dead body in his car, how was he to know the corpse would follow him to the end of his days. Jacob x Edward
1. “Goodnight”

**Cadaverous**

A/N: Note this is a series of plot oriented ficlets, so quick updates are guaranteed.

ii({})({})

(=^_ ^=)

*squee*

* * *

**Summary:** Jacob discovers dead body in his car, how was he to know the corpse would follow him to the end of his days. Jacob x Edward ficlets

* * *

**1. "Goodnight"**

Charlie was a bit skeptical.

"So you're saying that you found a dead body in your car and now you can't find it? Jacob, this is silly! You just can't joke about this kind of thing. There've been a few incidents as of late…"

Jacob pointed and made wild arm motions, "I swear, Chief Swan, there was a dead body in my car! It was a dude! His eyes were open, in this dad green color!" Jacob dropped his arms, "C'mon, man, the dead guy was propped in my passenger seat. I should know!"

Jacob was nervous now. The body was a pale boy whose eyes were vacant.

"I friggin' I touched it."

Charlie placed his hand on his hip, and leaned a bit forward. A fleeting thought came to him; Jacob was graduating this year he was going to be a man as quickly as Bella had become a woman. The flashing sirens illuminated Jacob's lanky frame. The kid's hair was overdue for a haircut and the tall frame was still filling out. He was very much still a child, for some reason that relaxed Charlie a bit.

Charlie shook his head. Jacob was a good kid, his friendship with Bella proved that much, but Jacob was notorious for his elaborate pranks. One involved flooding the high school gym, then another incident where one student ended up hoisted on the flagpole. A missing statue head that was never found, although Jacob was certainly involved with it.

He noted the desperation in the boy's eyes. _Maybe there was something…._

Against his better judgment, Charlie decided to humor the kid.

"Look if you leave your car here for the night I'll poke around for some kind of evidence. Just take a run, it's just up the road anyway. I'd give you a ride home but….."

Jacob placed a hand behind his head and scratched.

"Yeah, I guess I can run home. It _is_ only about a mile out."

Jacob gave one last look to his rabbit. There was an officer leaning over his passenger seat. He pursed his lips and sniffled a bit. He inclined his head in Charlie's direction.

"See you Charlie."

Jacob bounded up the road.

* * *

"Later kid…"

The lamp was on in Jacob's room even though the boy was curled asleep on the couch.

Some time during the night Jacob found himself rather cold.

"Mmmmhhhmm….. cold….." he murmured.

"….oh take the blanket then….." a soft voice whispered int his ear.

Something warm wrapped around Jacob.

"…..thank you….." Jacob said into the blanket.

A soft laugh flittered out.

"You're welcome."

"….mmmmm…. goodnight."

Something cold touched his forehead.

"Good night Jacob."

Jacob grumbled and cracked an eye open. Wide topaz colored eyes stared into his. His eyes blinked a few times getting rid of the bleariness. A boy was there, naked…

He sat up. The blanket wrapped around him fell a bit.

Then he shot up, "Oh Go-!"

The naked boy leaped pinning Jacob back down on the bed. A hand pressed over his mouth muffling any coherent words that tried to spill out.

"…bemme…lo…" Jacob squirmed but the naked person pushed their weight down and Jacob found he couldn't move. A second hand held his wrist firmly together above his head causing his body to lean slightly off the bed.

"Shh….."

Jacob's fruitless struggles renewed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The soft voice whispered.

His voice was pleasant and clear, like a bell. It held a musical quality that had Jacob feeling slightly airy. The hands effectively restraining him were cold, ice cold.

The moonlight filtered into the room, hitting the skin of the individual. He was pale, terribly pale. Like a corpse, there was a sickly gray tint to the skin.

Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Look just calm down, I could've killed you two hours ago when I snuck in."

Jacob ceased his struggles, but bit attackers hand.

_Pain!_

The skin seemed soft enough but his teeth hurt.

"You're being foolish; don't treat me like a stranger. It's not like we haven't met, right."

The obviously male figure released him and stood up.

Jacob fought the naïve urge to cover his eyes.

He looked at the face of the boy.

"You're the dead guy!" he yelled.

He felt vertigo hit him suddenly and Jacob fainted.

* * *

Okay there it is if people like it enough… I will post a bit every night (maybe two).


	2. “Edward”

A/N: Enjoy my lovelies…  


* * *

2. "Edward"

* * *

There was a cold feeling slapping his face periodically. Jacob grimaced as he struggled to regain consciousness. He groaned as his eyes opened slowly. It was bright now he presumed. He was on his bed again.

So, it was a dream.

Jacob smiled as he got off his bed.

As he turned towards the direction of his closet on the opposite side of the room his smile fell. The was the dead guy from last night. In his clothes no less! Jacob thought of all the things he could've said in that moment but all that came out was:

"Don't wear my green shirt!"

The boy, who looked smug, took a more direct step into the sunlight streaming into the room.

"It looks rather dazzling on me, don't you think?"

Jacob's mouth fell open. The dude was sparkling, like glittering.

"What the fuck?" he said.

"My name is Edward." The boy said.

Jacob ran a hand over his face in exasperation.

"You're shining because?"

Edward offered a grin.

"I'm dead."

This was getting to weird; Jacob decided to put an end to this.

"That's great but if you're here to steal anything of value, the TV is downstairs."

The sparkly boy looked a little miffed.

"I'm not here to steal anything! I require you assistance."

Jacob threw his head back and laughed.

"God, I must be crazy. Look Edward, I saw your dead body in my car last night. I checked your pulse. So obviously I'm having a dream related to the trauma of that incident." Jacob drawled out.

"I don't need you to remind me I'm dead, I mean now that I'm a vampire." Edward bit back, no pun intended.

That was it, Jacob laughed hysterically.

"So Neil Diamond, do all vampires sparkle or is it just you?"

The pseudo "vampire" stomped angrily toward Jacob and grabbed the boy by the neck.

"I have vampiric strength!"

He lifted the taller boy's body by the neck, chocking him as he did.

Jacob let out gabled noises.

"I know what you are thinking as well."

Jacob's eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

'_Oxygen, I need precious oxygen.'_

"Here's your precious oxygen human."

He dropped Jacob as the boy crumpled down as if he were boneless.

It took several minutes before Jacob cleared all the spots from his eyes.

"…..I drink blood….." Edward hissed out.

Jacob was at a loss for words, quite obviously so by the deep breaths he was taking to attaint oxygen and replenish his poor little lungs.

"Okay Edward, you are a vampire…."

Edward looked like he was smiling, but Jacob couldn't tell because of all that shine.

* * *

Alright next part should be up in a few hours. (Yay Super speedy!) I'm gonna do two a day!

Next Part: "If You Should Bite, Mr. Edward"


	3. “If You Should Bite, Mr Edward”

A/N: Love…love…love…Oh I'm excited now! Thanks for any views you spare my way or any alerts you tag onto this.

* * *

**3. "If You Should Bite, Mr. Edward."**

"What the hell do yo- mhmmth ?!"

Edward pressed a hand over his mouth, "Be quieter do you want wake your daddy up! And what a fine thing to explain, 'You know dad there's a glittering man in my room, oh and by the way he's expired!'" Edward said a low voice.

Jacob rolled his eyes; the whole preventing him from speaking was getting old.

He flicked out his tongue beneath the oppressing hand.

Edward removed his hand when something slimy and warm ran over his cold palm.

"That's just gross."

The vampire looked thoroughly disgusted; Jacob found this silly considering the other fed on blood.

Jacob spat into his palm, getting rib of the taste.

"Yeah well, what do you need?" he said looking Edward in the eye.

The vampire looked at him questioningly for a moment.

"Well I need your car."

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's impossible, since the chief is searching my car for clues as too why your _dead_ body was in there. Why were you in my car? Oh and were you naked earlier man because…?"

Edward scowled.

"-'cause if I remember correctly you had clothes on in the car." Jacob said with a slight neck snap and a hand motion.

The vampire face palmed.

"I was murdered and in the process of being turned, and someone most likely took my clothes before I rose again. Evidence maybe…"

Jacob grew suspicious, "For you new condition, you know a lot about vampires….and you're so recently turned, as you call it."

The vampire crossed his arms, "It's none of your business…"

"Yeah it is you're here for my car and you _are_ wearing my friggin' clothes." Jacob said growing agitated.

Edward took a step closer towards the window looking out and unfolded his arms in favor of leaning over the windowsill, "I was hunting them…it was an unfortunate accident that caused my turning."

Jacob was about to question further but he was cutoff by Edward's next statement.

"Do you recall what color my eyes were the night I died completely?"

"But I checked your pulse, you were dead in my car…."

"No my pulse was probably weak…did my eyes have a different color?" he asked with an urgency.

The taller boy looked wistful for a moment. He thought for a moment, green flashed in front of his eyes.

"Yeah they were different."

"What was it ?." Edward said, stepping from the open window.

"Green?" He questioned.

"Well then I died in your car." Edward said with a nod.

"Wow, then you were dumped there then…"

"Yes, and you were the last thing I saw as a human." Edward said dropping the volume of his voice. His head was tilted forward, and the vampire stepped into the darker corner of his room. The sun light left his skin in the shadows, and Edward was once again a pale boy with big brown eyes.

Jacob felt a bit sad for him.

"Um…I can drop by the chief's house and see if Bella knows where my car is being lulled around to, or even see if Charlie's there." Jacob offered.

"…You can?" Edward looked hopeful.

"Yeah, it no big deal, you can wait here-"

Edward interjected, "No way!"

"Fine, I need to get dressed, but you need a hood or something…can't have you go around all glittery…" Jacob murmured, "….looking like a vampiric disco ball….'

"I heard that!"

Jacob stifled a laugh.

* * *

Jacob snuck down the hallway. Sneaking can be considered a hard feat for someone over six feet tall and a good amount of weight on them. It did not help in the least that the boards were old and creaky. Hoping that Billy was asleep, he snuck on by the master bedroom. He needed to get out the front door. He looked over his shoulder as he reached the sitting room.

'Where was Edward?'

"…Edward?" he whispered down the hall.

"…."

There was no response.

The dead bo- no vampire, claimed he'd be right behind him. He shook his head, at least he could still sneak over to Bella's and tell her this whole crazy story. He shoved open the front door after locking it with his key. He still had no car, he sighed rather loudly.

He would run, it wasn't raining today anyways.

"What took you?"

Jacob dropped his keys.

Edward stood before him in his blue hoodie to shield him from the sun.

"You don't have to be so jumpy."

Edward was suddenly next him.

"Well lets get going."

"Why did I agree to help out…."

If Jacob cold see the other face, he was sure it would've held a smirk.

"It must be my now eternal charm." Edward said.

Jacob walked up the path ignoring Edward's side commentary. He paused for a second when they reached the street.

"One question before we go."

"What would that be?" Edward said sliding up next to him.

"Are you going to bite me?" Jacob said.

Edward laughed, and it was lovely sound.

"Perhaps…you are a rather sweet looking snack for some."

Jacob pouted and punched the other lightly on the shoulder. Where did this sense of camaraderie came from he had no clue.

"Well we should cut through the forest, we won't see people there."

Edward nodded.

Jacob pondered for a moment.

"You're not from around here are you?"

The vampire shook his head, "No….no I'm not."

He seemed to be looking at the ground, but Jacob was uncertain.

"Okay…we should get going."

Jacob took off in a run, while Edward easily kept pace.

* * *

Thanks for the review again.

Next up: "In the nude?" and "Lady friends"


End file.
